


- shells -

by lawlietsspoon



Series: little mermaid aot [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager is in Denial, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Not really internalized homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Armin Arlert, POV Eren Yeager, annie gave her the scarf instead, armin ariel, eren is eric, erwin is triton, hanji is the seagull, he just doesnt wanna admit he has a crush, levi is ursula, mikasa sasha historia marco jean and connie are the "Sisters", moblit is the the crab i cant spell the name of, no beta we die like marco, ymir and annie barely show up same with reiner and bertolt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietsspoon/pseuds/lawlietsspoon
Summary: Armin Arlert is the crowned prince of Atlantica doesn't find his life interesting enough. it's the same old routine with a rare plot twist once in a while. he doesn't have many friends that aren't his siblings or animals at this point despite being sixteen. his friend, Hanji, who is a seagull, collects human artifacts for him and tells him what they do. but it gets repetitive and he wants to see what's above the cerulean waters.Eren Jaeger is to be crowned prince in two years once he hits eighteen. on his sixteenth birthday, he throws his party on his ship on the water but when an unexpected storm brews up and he gets saved by someone he's determined to find them but this boy with no vocal cords has caught his attention.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Connie Springer, Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Armin Arlert & Marco Bott, Armin Arlert & Ymir, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë
Series: little mermaid aot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. anahita

**Author's Note:**

> god, my friends convinced me to write this after I told them the plan and shit, and if this never gets finished I'm sorry.

Armin POV

Armin swam through the water, tail cutting through the cold sea as his fingers ran over different colored coral.

fishes swam around him as he twirled his shimmering blue tail.

a seahorse colored a gummy pink swam up with a red flower in its tail.

he stuck his hand out and watched the water lily float into his hand. 

it was surely a beautiful flower with the tips dyed black as it flowed easily through currents.

he stuck it in his blonde locks, using the stem to tye it around a piece of hair.

he watched the seahorse viewing it take off, swimming deeper and deeper. 

he swam over to a rock, a big one at that, and used his shoulder to shove it to the side before pulling at the trapped door using the circled handle. 

dust billowed upwards that he shooed away with his hand, coughing a bit. 

smiling at the small shine from objects within the deep grotto he swam inside. 

he picked a box and ran his fingers over the rotting wood. it was still beautiful in his eyes. 

opening the box he watched the two dancers spring up, each with their own set of legs and feet.

the painting on them was starting to chip from old age and the music wouldn't play anymore but he watched the dancers, one boy one girl, struggle to turn in a full circle.

his hands grabbed a necklace from inside. it was a pearl one. he knew the pearls were fake having many pearl necklaces of his own but it still fascinated him to see how human's worked with things they had a hard time reaching. 

closing the box gently he placed it back into its crook in the over-crowed hole. 

swimming to another side he rubbed the fabric of an elegant dress Hanji had swiped off a clothes rack for him. 

his hands glided down the shimmering fabric that poofed with every touch.

the color was a deep green and with lace underneath was a lighter blue and grey, three colors that normally wouldn't go together but surprisingly did. 

sometimes he liked to slip it over his own shoulders and pretend there was somebody he could dance with.

he fingered the clothing between his fingers, the scratching material clinging to his smooth skin. 

he let go of the beautiful dress and swam back to the trap door and swiftly maneuvered his way out. 

gently closing the door and shoving the rock back into its place he swipes his hands over his scales.

"isn't the human world just neat?" he mumbled as he swam back for his palace shared with his siblings and lone father.

swimming into the place he tries to sneak back into his shared room unspotted by servants patrolling the corridors but of course, he has to get caught by his father's crab of all people.

"Armin!" the yellow crab tutted. "where have you been? your father's been worried sick!" Moblit rants. 

"tell my father my condolences for his unneeded worry but I was just speaking with the fish," he says.

it wasn't a lie just not the entire truth. 

Moblit breathes in a breath of water before turning around and scurrying off muttering about rebellious teenage boys. 

he opened the door to his room and his siblings all paused in their activities. 

Jean, Sasha, and Connie were playing a game of go-fish using sea-shells whilst Historia and Marco went around fluffing pillows and straightening sheets.

Mikasa...well she was being Mikasa as she brooded in the corner, refusing to take off some scarf she got from a blonde human she had met in secret a while back. she was just lucky the deep red matched her tail's red.

"where have you been?" Historia practically explodes, circling around him as she searches for injuries. her baby blue tail was flicking in aggravation. 

"with the fish," he states calmly.

"all day?" Jean questions. "They gossip about the same old things I don't understand how you find them so entertaining." Jean's tale was a hazel color with hints of green that matched his eyes.

"Armin has his hobbies just like you do, he just prefers to spend them talking with the fish." Connie snorts. Connie's tale was a pale gold also with hints of green in the tail fins.

"the fish ruined my tale, I don't get how Armin still appreciates them." Sasha pouts as she takes a bite of a fish. cannibal. the brunette's tail was in fact broken up after a sea of fish bombarded her when they found out she had food so its old soil brown color was stained slightly pink in some areas and her fins were ripped up. 

Marco swam forward. his own tale was a black color with chocolate brown ombre shading at the bottom. "they were worried the fish would do something." he explained.

"I wasn't worried!" Jean roared from his stump.

"you definitely were." Mikasa protests.

"you weren't any better Mikasa!" Connie sang.

Mikasa rolled her gray eyes but they had a certain fondness underneath the cold mask.

"I'm gonna hit the hay." he yawned, stretching his arms. 

"before dinner?" Sasha asked. 

he nodded weakly.

"Armin wait." Marco said softly. "you still got the flower in your hair." 

"Oh." he giggled as he tugged the water lily into his palm and rested it on his side table as he climbed into his shell bed.

"goodnight, Armin." a chorus ran through the room as they watched the blonde boy throw the sheets over his head.

"Goodnight," he called back.

he had a goal and if he was to succeed he needed rest. 


	2. amphitrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it bad I like hobo eren over man bun eren?

Eren POV

Eren danced around on his ship the hanging lights illuminating dark corners.

guests twirled with their partners as he grinned, adjusting his collar.

"Prince Eren!" a shrill voice called. he turned and saw Hitch from his personal military.

"Hitch!" he greets, hugging the short soldier. 

"How's your party been?" she questions. "meet anyone?" she adds on, raising a suggestive eyebrow. 

he laughs and swats lightly at her arm as she lets out a happy sigh and lets her eyes wander over the guests.

"a storm is brewing." she frowns. 

"You think we can stuff everyone below deck?" he proposes even though he knows the number of people his mother alone had invited wouldn't fit under there.

Hitch assumes that he knows his comment was incorrect and doesn't answer but fiddles with her green coat.

"I'll go talk with the captain about it, sorry dude but your party might have to end soon." she drawled.

"it's fine, as long as everyone is safe," he says waving off her pity. 

she walks off to go converse with the captain like she promised she would whilst Eren's eyes stay on the dark clouds slowly starting to loom over his ship.

something hits against the ship and there's a number of 'shh!'s and 'be quiet!''s.

furrowing his eyebrows he walks over and leans over the railing, gazing into the dark blue waters. 

had he been imagining the voices and the thumping were just the crashing waves?

when the ship started to tilt beneath his feet and he looked up when shrieks pierced the air.

the mast had been struck by lightning.

running across the deck that was growing slippery by growing waves as crew members threw down life-boats with passengers in them he was worried everyone wouldn't be off in time. 

he quickly fought with the director to get away from the wheel so he could steer the ship away from the storm.

"EREN!" Hitch wailed as she was dragged onto a boat.

not looking at her pleading expression he slowly turned the creaking ship in a circle.

using the ropes he swung around putting everything into place as the storm grew louder.

a howl broke him from his thoughts. 

Mike, his dog, had his furry paws on the edge of the deck and was barking at the water.

"Mike!" he called out. "C'mere!" 

the blonde labrador came barreling over as the floorboards started to crack.

his shaky hands gripped onto the yellow fur as his other grabbed the steering wheel.

chocolate-colored hair slapped at his face in the wind as he struggled to see through the blinking lights.

his eyes widened when the ship split in half and the storm swept him and Mike into the waves. 

"Mike!" he yelled out as he swallowed another mouthful of seawater. 

his arms thrashed around as he heard the muffled barking.

hands struggling to grab a chunk of wood to keep himself afloat he submerged underwater when a wave crashed into his back.

booted feet kicked around as he couldn't find which direction was up.

all he could see was murky blue and he was sure the black dots dancing in his eyes weren't supposed to be there.

unintentionally opening his mouth he choked on water and kicked in a direction and stuck his hand out the water.

his legs cramped and a muted scream left his lips.

was this how he was to die? on his birthday?

his arms stopped fighting and his movements grew sluggish before stopping completely.

as his body sunk through the waves and his eyes slid shut all he could hear was his pounding heart and the rushing waves.

he was a goner, or so he thought.

as he passed out arms slipped around his waist and pulled him through the currents and up to the sea.

wet hair slapped against his face from someone else and sharp scales pricked into his bare skin.

**"ar-" "sh-" "he-" "wh-" "mo-" "st-"**

his hearing was cutting out and his body felt numb.

something warm against his eyelids, sunlight perhaps? that's how it felt.

warm sand laid beneath him as his body collapsed onto the grainy land.

then a voice.

a beautiful voice.

it was soft and melodic and it was clear as day, something he could never get tired of.

his eyes fluttered open as he saw yellow and blue.

the blue was the exact shade as the water, a feat not possible by anybody known, nothing more perfect.

the yellow blurred part was hair, thick locks that fell across the person's forehead and down to their shoulders. 

it was the perfect combo in his mind.

something wet slapped against his cheek and it felt like the teeth of a comb.

"Jesus christ Eren where are you?" a voice yelled out. 

it was Ymir, when did Ymir get here?

he blinked and the blurred figure was gone as he sat up.

"there you are Eren! you've been missing all night." Ymir huffs as she stands in front of him, white dress moving in the breeze as her short brown hair rested in a small ponytail against her nape.

"h-had you been singing?" he stuttered out, he hadn't pictured Ymir to be able to sing nevermind to him.

"what?" she laughed. "have you hit your head too hard?"

"no!" he choked out. " I just h-heard singing," he said, glancing behind her to the ocean where now calm waves lapped against the coast.

"I think you need medical attention, water boy." Ymir snorted as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. 

a bark caught his attention and he looked down where Mike was circling around his feet sniffing at the sand next to his previous spot.

sighing he followed her back to the palace when a thought popped into his mind.

"how're the passengers? they all got back to land safely, right?" he interrogated, staring intently at the freckled maid. 

"yes everyone got to land fine, the entire kingdom was worried about you when you never returned but worry no more they may as their beloved prince has returned." she snickered.

"y'know you could do without the sarcasm," he muttered.

Ymir gasped theatrically and she slammed a tanned hand against her heart. "oh then how would I live?" she cries out.

rolling his eyes Eren snorted at her dramatics as he thought back to his savior.

he'd have to look into blondes aboard the ship. 


	3. asterion

Armin POV

Armin hid behind the rock as Eren, he found out by the lady named Ymir, talked rather loudly as Moblit scuttled around anxiously.

"We can not! I repeat can not tell your father about this! he will bestow all seven seas upon you!" the crab ranted. 

"Moblit shush, crabs don't speak to humans!" he hisses. 

"and neither should mermaids but you just did! you sang to the guy!" Moblit urges, snapping his pinchers. 

he stops listening to Moblit's complains and watches Eren walk back to the white palace where he presumes he lives.

Eren was pretty, like really pretty. 

leaning onto his elbows his tail flaps slowly in the water.

"Armin we need to leave before you get spotted!" Moblit bleats.

shaking his head from his stupor and his strange enamor for the brunette he nods and looks towards the crab. 

"Armin, are we sure this was a good idea?" Petra, his fish friend, asks, amber eyes glancing back to Eren's retreating figure.

"yes, he would've died without my help!" I reassure. 

"Since when were you supposed to care for humans and their weird legs?" Moblit growls. 

rolling his eyes Armin dove back into the water swimming back to the sigh of the ship where it laid against a cliff, board of wood floating around the area.

that's when it caught his eyes. it was a statue made from stone.

quickly swimming over his thin fingers ran over the parts caved in that added detail.

taking a good look at the statue's face a gasp fell from his lips. it looked almost exactly like Eren.

usually, people didn't make statues of commoners so he must've been royalty!

Petra swam up next to him. 

"Wonderful isn't it?" he breathed out.

"looks so similar," Petra remarked. "You think the humans have the same pearl tools as us?" 

he shook his head. "I doubt it, from what I've collected they use faux pearls for most jewelry and I doubt they want to send their men into the water to collect pearls which aren't easy to find." 

Petra blinked as she circled it.

"if you say so."

* * *

sitting in his bed, Armin, brushes through his blonde locks, occasionally twirling one around his finger. 

humming softly he swims over to his mirror and looks at his reflection and places one hand on one half of his face. he didn't see the worried looks of his brothers and sisters.

he silently wondered if Eren was into guys at all before quickly shaking away the thought, what was getting into him?

swimming up he starts out the door before a pale hand clasps around his wrist. Mikasa.

"Armin you've been in your head for days now, what's wrong? have the fish said something that upset you?" she questions, tucking a strand of inky black hair behind her ear.

smiling at the girl he shakes his head. "no, nothing's wrong I'm just excited about planning my birthday." he lied.

it was true he was happy about the upcoming birthday that would make him sixteen but that wasn't what was really on his mind.

sighing Mikasa let's go of him. "If you insist." 

he continued to hum as he swam through the palace, waving merrily at guests and guards.

swimming happily to his grotto he fantasized about Eren.

he deduced that he was a prince and lived in a castle, similar to him.

though he was talking to that lady with the dirty-blonde hair so maybe they were dating? he didn't know but the idea of it certainly didn't appeal to him. 

as he swam for his grotto a call of his name caught his attention. "Armin!" 

he turned his head to the ginger-colored fish. "Petra!" he beamed. 

"Armin I saved the statue we found under all the wreckage!" Petra chirped, her gills fanning out a bit. 

"you did!" He gasps.

Petra nodded and beckoned him to follow her and he did so.

shoving away the rock and throwing open the trap door he dove through the mermaid-sized hole and marveled at the 6ft statue in one corner. 

"oh it's amazing!" he trills, placing his hand on each side of the statue's head. 

they captured Eren's determined expression when he guided the ship so well and the way the stone hair just barely grazed the stone eyebrows was a replica -of the real prince.

Armin swam around it, taking in every inch of the stone clothes, curious about what the men wore on land as the most human clothes he had were dresses, shoes, or shirts. 

the stone shirt had strings at the chest untied and jean-like material for pants.

boots that went up to his knees with buckles strapped across his chest and legs.

a leather necklace with a key attached to it sat around his neck. yet this wasn't stone, it came from the real person.

he picked up the necklace and necklace and placed them around his own neck, the cool metal of the key against his torso.

"ARMIN!" a voice thundered and he turned around only to come face to face with his fuming father. "What is the meaning of this?"

"King Erwin!" Petra trembles before hiding behind a burnt-out lantern.

"dad, I uh-" he stutters, fumbling over his own tongue.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE ALL THIS? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY WHAT IS THAT?" his father booms, the grotto's walls even beginning to shake as he point's to the stone Eren. 

"father I collect-" he starts to explain.

"NO! YOU SHOULD HAVE NO CONTACT WITH THE UPSIDE WORLD! I SHOULD'VE HAD YOUR SIBLINGS WATCH AFTER YOU BETTER!" his father barked.

"w-what?" he mumbled. 

"ARMIN YOU ARE A PRINCE TO THE SEA! YOU CAN'T BE FLUTTERING AROUND LIKE THIS!" his father screamed.

"Father!" he shouts, finally catching the blonde man's attention.

"The statue is a copy of Eren and I saved Eren and I-I care for him!" he cautioned, his hands curling into fists.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" His father choked out, raising his trident.

"I'm saying I think I like him!" Armin shrieked.

the trident started to spark as he pointed it at the statue.

"Dad stop it!" he cried, trying to shove down his father's arm to no avail. 

a yellow beam broke off the trident and Eren's turned to dust and particles. 

his father continued to destroy every artifact Armin had saved despite his pleas to stop and Moblit's warnings about the roof caving in. 

Petra scurried from behind the lantern before it blasted apart, sticking to his side.

his eyes grew watery as his cheeks puffed, watching in horror as his father went through a fit of rage.

tears streamed down his cheeks as he screamed for him to calm down. 

"What the hell!" he snapped, glaring at his father through blurred vision.

"Armin..." His father said, his calmed attitude much more evident.

"No! y-you destroyed it!" he wailed, his hands shaking.

"Armin wait!" His father called out as he swam through the door and away in the opposite direction of the grotto, desperately wiping at his face. 

Petra swam next to him, concerned as Sebastian tried to keep up with his blubbering. 

"l-leave me alone! you told him Moblit despite all you said about how we couldn't!" he accused, pointing a finger at the eriphia verrucosa. 

"Armin, I thought-" Moblit tried to say, eyes fluttering around nervously.

"no, I don't want to talk to you!" he gulped.

he turned to Petra who's brown-yellow eyes were cautious.

"I don't wanna talk to anyone Petra, I apologize but can you leave me alone for a bit?" he asked, much nicer to the copper-colored fish.

Petra nodded slowly and began to push Moblit away, swimming silently back to the ruined grotto.

he swims over to the wreck of Eren's ship that had now sunk to the seafloor, swimming through the doors and running pale fingers over teacups despite most being turned to shards of glass. 

suddenly there's a hiss behind him and he turns around to come face to face with two eels. 

"hey there little prince!" the pale-yellow one calls. "I'm Eld." 

"And I'm Oluo." the white one says slowly. "We heard about your little misunderstanding with your father, the king." 

"We give you our condolences but we know a guy who can help ya!" Eld squeaks.

"Oh? who is it?" he asks, sniffling softly.

"his name's Levi," Oluo says as he swims around Armin. "he's a sorcerer. if ya need something he's your guy, just gotta pay the price." 

"where can I find Levi then?" he asks, blue eyes following each movement either made.

"We can take you to him, he lives in a cave not too far from here," Eld assures. 

"well then lead the way!" he smiles, his worries forgotten.

he didn't notice the evil smirks on their faces nor did he see Moblit and Petra worriedly looking around a doorframe.


End file.
